Little Gifts
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It's the little gifts that make a marriage special.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It's the little gifts that make a marriage special.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Little Gifts**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I made a face as the last scheming Calormene diplomat went out the door.

"Kat."

Glancing at Susan, I only raised an eyebrow in silent query. She pressed her lips together, obviously trying not to smile. "That was not very nice of you."

"I was good. I held my tongue when the idiot implied that we're all demons and barbarians, except for me. I'm special because I'm a barbarian demon witch." I studied the pretty dagger Oreius had given me last Christmas then reached forward and plucked it from where it had been stabbed into the table. "I only played with my knife after he said all that."

Susan shook her head. "So that's why Lucy started using such similar antics." She rolled her eyes when I just grinned then a sly smile curved her pink lips. "Thank you for ridding us of his odious presence. No matter how obvious the set down, he simply refused to cease droning on about...what was it?"

"How northern flowers can bloom all the more fruitful in Tashbaan. Not the most subtle was he?"

"No." Susan rose. "However, you weren't very subtle either, Kat. Still I believe that was the last audience we had for today. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Don't hesitate to ask me again if the same batch of odiousness on legs make any more appointments with you."

"I won't. Now go, I'm sure you have other places you deem more pleasant."

I didn't even attempt to contradict her and really four hours of uncouth odiousness by two Tarkaans was more than anyone should have to bear. The sun was near to setting when I left the palace but the leaves painted varying shades of red, orange, and yellow by autumn's brush were stunning even in the fading light. A little sigh escaped me as I realized I still hadn't taken the time to replace the pencils and paints that had fallen victim to Sherket and Sefu's latest litter a little over seven weeks ago. Those three Leopard cubs had followed Ptah to my quarters and since I was called away just as I had set out all my supplies in order to work on a painting of Peter and Thalia that Edmund had commissioned as an anniversary gift... Well, suffice it to say, I returned from a council meeting to find a gigantic mess, paint-splattered Leopard cubs, and ruined supplies. Paints, brushes, pencils, and even some quills for good measure were chewed beyond repair. And the poor babies couldn't even talk yet. Edmund was smart enough not to laugh when I informed him of the reason I couldn't finish the painting in time.

Then there were some other matters that demanded my attention more than replacing my art supplies. However, with Frostmoon only a few days away, I needed to order new ones soon so I could finish the painting for Christmas instead. There was a particular set with even more colors for the pencils and paints that I had noticed a fortnight ago in one of the shops... I grinned and hurried to the shop, hoping to reach it before Sienna, the Cherry Dryad who owned the shop, closed for the night and then she wouldn't open until the day after tomorrow, on Firstday. My smile faded somewhat when I noticed the set was no longer displayed in front of the window. It disappeared completely when I entered the store only to find the other two sets were gone as well and none of the others fit my taste as they were all the limited kind used for teaching and learning.

"Your Highness? Is there something I might help with you today?"

I gave Sienna a quick smile. "No. I- I was just looking. Thank you."

Well, that was a disappointment.

"Alambiel?"

Turning around, I immediately looped my arm through Oreius' and kissed his cheek. "Kentauri. Were you looking for me long?"

"No. I saw you come this way." He glanced behind me at the shop. "Did Sienna not have what you wanted?"

"Not today. I shall have to look again at a later date." I quickly changed the subject. "So where are we going tonight?"

Now a smile softened the stern planes of his face as we walked through the town in the opposite direction of Cair Paravel. "Someplace you will enjoy, Wife."

We took the far path to the beach. I shed my shoes and ignored Oreius when he chuckled once he saw I was wearing boots beneath my periwinkle velvet skirts. Padding barefoot through the sand, I leaned my head against Oreius' bicep. "Oreius?"

"Yes?"

"You're not planning to throw me in the ocean, are you?"

He laughed and pulled me into his embrace. "Not this time, Minx. Unless you have been misbehaving again. Perhaps with the Tarkaans?"

I gave him my most innocent look. "I was very good today. I didn't even push them into a fountain."

Oreius arched an eyebrow. "No?"

"No." Rising on the tips of my toes, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Love you."

"And I love you...even if you only kiss me in an attempt to divert attention from your mischief." The Kentauri chuckled at my outrage then gave me a proper kiss that left me satisfyingly breathless. "Come along, Minx."

It wasn't until we were much further down the beach that I realized where we were going. Oreius smiled at me as he helped me climb the well-worn steps to the old watchtower. I touched the repaired doors. "Is this what you've had the Dwarfs so busy with, Oreius? When will you assign the watch guard?"

"By King Edmund's birthday. Though, in truth, I do not believe this particular tower will need to be manned all the time. Our towers further north and the scouts around Cair Paravel and the docks have long sufficed but it is a good asset to have in any case." He rested a hand on the door handle then swung it open. "For tonight and tomorrow, however, it shall serve as a sanctuary."

"From what?"

Oreius raised my hand and pressed a kiss against my scar. "From everything that would distract from our marriage. I was not able to give you a proper anniversary gift this year so I hope you will accept this as a fulfillment of the-" his brow furrowed then his expression cleared, "ah yes, as a fulfillment of the storm voucher regarding our anniversary."

I giggled. "You mean a rain check?"

"How does what I said differ?"

"It's...just terminology." I smiled as I recalled how Oreius had somehow found a sprig of forget-me-nots and left them on the bed for me in our tent even though we had only just finished a three-week-long campaign to push encroaching Ettins out of Narnia's northwestern march. "And you did give me a gift." I had pressed the sprig and slipped it into my journal to mark the recollection.

"Then you do not want this?" Oreius gestured to the side and I gasped at the sight of a large bower that had been constructed inside the keep. It actually reminded me of the cabin where we had spent our honeymoon. But, we hadn't been able to go there as planned this year...again due to the Giants. The smell of delicious food betrayed the fact that supper was awaiting our pleasure. "Does it please you?"

I smiled, knowing that part of the reason he did this was because he thought my spirits had been too low for the last two months. "Very much." I kissed him. "Thank you."

He was right. The watchtower was our sanctuary. As I clasped him close while the dawn's pale light began filtering into the bower, I couldn't help musing on how Oreius constantly surprised me. Oh we have had our rough patches, to be sure, over the last four years but Oreius never gave me reason to doubt I was loved. He would leave me little gifts, such as the sprig of forget-me-nots or simply arranging for my most dreaded duties to be reassigned for a day so I could escape palace life for a while or giving in without more than a token protest when I begged him to escape _his_ duties and spend time with me so we could simply be Oreius and Alambiel, not General and Princess Royal. Oh he would make the larger gestures such as this belated anniversary supper and holiday. But, it was the little things, a comforting touch when my dreams were haunted or the smile he only ever graced me with or an unexpected and playful date, that truly enriched our marriage. And waking up to hear Oreius praying for me and our marriage was the most special of all.

I played with his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I didn't always thank Aslan for bringing Oreius into my life and me into his, but in that moment all I could think, all I could say was "Thank you."

"He knew what was best for us." Oreius smiled when I looked down at him then he rose up on his elbow. His dark eyes grew solemn as he reached out to caress my cheek and jaw. "The Kings and I must go north tomorrow to inspect the villages impacted by the last attack. We will be gone but a sennight. A fortnight at the most."

"How early?"

"An hour before dawn."

I kissed him. "Be careful and don't let those colts get into trouble." I didn't mention the Giants. Our last reports indicated they were still deep in Ettinsmoor, licking their wounds when not fighting with each other. Oreius abruptly pulled me closer and ran his lips down the side of my neck before kissing his way across my collarbones to the other side of my neck. I didn't protest as his attention set off more fireworks.

Later I woke to find myself still cradled in his arms with his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he prayed for me to be safe between Aslan's paws while we were apart. The...incident...a little over two years ago still weighed on his mind, especially the way I had reacted. I felt a twinge of guilt but then I allowed the feeling of being treasured to replace it as I listened to Oreius' prayer.

Only when Oreius finished did I stir. He chuckled as he ran a hand over my tangled hair. "I almost forgot. Close your eyes."

"It's not going to bite me, is it?"

Oreius laughed. "No, my sweet wife, biting presents are still your domain. Now close your eyes."

I felt him get out of bed and then heard something rustling. "Oreius?"

"Eyes closed, Alambiel."

With a playful huff, I covered my already closed eyes with my hands. "I don't think they can get any more closed, Chuisle."

His chuckle reverberated around the room. Then something hard was placed in my lap atop the coverlet. "Now you may open them."

Lowering my hands, I stared at the fine rosewood case. Then I opened it. It's entirely possible that I might have shrieked in delight but I deny all such rumors. I launched myself at Oreius and kissed him until we were both breathless. "You got it! I can't believe you got it! Thank you!" I kissed him again then went back to the case, brushing my fingers over the fine pencils and paints and brushes. I laughed in delight.

Oreius chuckled. "Then I did choose the right one." He touched my back to gain my full attention then grinned roguishly. "And just who will you draw first since there is also a fresh sketchpad for you to use?"

"Hmmmm," I pretended to think about it, "that's a good question. It must be someone handsome and noble who I enjoy being around for long periods of time. Oh I know! I'll dress and then see if your cousin, Stormwind, is willing to pose for me."

"Minx!" Oreius cried. He chased me then, the fine gift of an art set giving away to the even more precious gift of my husband's undivided, playful, and decidedly roguish attention. I wouldn't trade it for anything in all the worlds.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So just something fun and lighthearted from my favorite couple. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
